


Shiver Without Warning

by Sheeranigans



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bottom Louis, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dramatic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction References, Fluff, I don't wanna spoil u peeps, Light BDSM, M/M, Monsters, Sexy Times, Smut, Something about Alpha/Beta/Omega, Top Harry, Werewolves, but not scary, but not the dynamics, i think this is considered crack, is this crack, somehow funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeranigans/pseuds/Sheeranigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, you being a werewolf is actually kind of hot." Louis winked suggestively at Harry. "Can your dick make a knot?"</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Harry flushed, a deep pinkish red warmed his face. He groaned. "Darling, you're reading too much alpha, beta, omega fanfiction."</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or a One Direction and Teen Wolf Crossover in which Styles and Stiles know each other, Louis is really confused and Liam, Zayn and Niall are in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Styles and Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [being_a_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_a_fangirl/gifts).



> Prompt: tbh i've just been super into teen wolf lately so i want to see a one direction/teen wolf cross over. you can make this smutty or not if you want. toooootally up to you. what im more looking for is just wolf!direction. you can either follow the teen wolf plot or completely make up your own. (im super in love with Stiles tho so if you can be sure to include him i would greatly appreciate it)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas. To E, who I love very dearly. You helped me so much in making this. You are the sun, the moon and the stars. Thank you. To P, who did such a lovely job with fixing some of my tenses and sentence patterns. 
> 
> I didn't actually follow the Teen Wolf plot nor made everyone from 1D a wolf so sorry about that. I just kind of mixed the two universes and made a plot. But I made sure to give you Stiles, so there's that! I tried to make smut? I hope it was okay.
> 
> This is set in a universe where both 1D and Teen Wolf exists. Zayn is still in the band. The timeline is somewhere in 2015. The only problem 1D has is the closeting of Larry. The setting on Teen Wolf is somewhere in between season 2 and 3, but Erica and Boyd are miraculously alive and everything is kind of perfect except for the weekly problem which are different monsters.
> 
> Weird coincidences regarding Teen Wolf and 1D: [x,](http://lougitsune.tumblr.com/post/115539100750/lougitsune-lougitsune-lougitsune-honestly-wtf) [x,](https://twitter.com/MTVteenwolf/status/582951551607652352)[x.](https://twitter.com/MTVteenwolf/status/582930644646367232)
> 
> Title from Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran. I do not own One Direction and Teen Wolf. 
> 
> First time writing a kind of long story so here it goes!

 

 

               

 

It was a long drive from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills. Even if the landscapes and cities that they passed looked amazing, his body was aching after staying in the same position for too long and he concluded that the ride wasn't worth it. But Louis knows he'd change his mind about that once he saw Harry's face light up when he saw his friend for the first time in eight years. The whole ride consisted of Harry singing along to the radio (which played too many hipster songs for Louis' liking – and, like, really, Louis' had enough) and eating junk food while talking about the Stilinski family. 

 

"So, basically, yeah, my mother knew his mother. They met in Uni when Claudia did an exchange program and went to Cheshire. They kept in touch when the exchange ended and would visit each other every year." Harry explained to him. "Later on, I'd join mum on her trips or Stiles would when he and Claudia came to the UK."

 

"That's sweet, Haz," Louis droned. As interested as he was in Harry's life, he couldn't wait for this 'road-trip' to end. Seven and half hours in a car, only getting out to have a wee or for food, was taking its toll on him. "Are we almost there?" 

 

It was then that Harry crossed a lane and onto an exit leading to a lone road that led into the woods that surrounded the highway they'd just been on. This road was a lot narrower compared to the others' they’d drove on since the beginning of their journey; it must have meant they were near, because, as Harry had said, the town was quite small.

 

 "Just a bit more, Lou. No worries." Harry flashed a smile at his tired, disgruntled boyfriend. Louis huffed and looked out at the forest scenery. Tall trees in thick, close-knit groups prevented Louis from looking any deeper. Louis wondered what the woods beyond might be harboring and soon an unsettling feeling started to grow in the pit of his stomach. He continued to talk to Harry to keep his mind from it.

 

"So what made you stop talking to them? And why only mention it now?" Louis asked, turning his attention back to Harry. It was weird- he’d been with Harry for five years and never once did he mention a person named (ironically, Louis thinks) Stiles.

 

"We stopped contacting them after Claudia died." Oh. That must've been tough. Not only for the Stilinski's he thought, maybe even for Harry and his family. There was a pregnant pause before Harry continued, "But when John saw a poster for the concert in L.A. he contacted my mum to reconnect. Then he asked if we wanted to visit them four weeks before our tour starts." 

 

Louis studied Harry and recognized the look of nostalgia, Harry’s sad eyes still on the road.

 

"John?" Louis questioned.

 

"Stiles's dad. He's a sheriff." He answered, his tone a bit off.

 

Louis sympathized. Harry looked like he was reading hate tweets directed at him, a resigned expression on his face. He looked like he was going to cry, and Harry crying never failed to worry Louis.

 

Harry had always been really emotional about his friends or simply the people he loved. He cried when his goldfish died when he was five, he told Louis, he cried when Gemma was bullied when he was thirteen, and he cried when he heard his mother was getting married at nineteen. So Louis knew he really cared for them -- whoever Stiles and John were.

 

"Hey, I love you, yeah?"  _I'm here for you_ went unsaid, but they both understood. They both knew what Louis wanted to say.

 

"Love you too." Harry smiled a little at him and a smiling Harry, whatever the size of the smile is, was a good thing.

 

After a few more minutes, the trees dissipate to make way for small shops and stores. Soon, clusters of buildings and people roaming the sidewalks, other cars passing by them signaled that they were finally in Beacon Hills. Every time they'd pass a certain building or whatever place, Harry would tell Louis stories about what he and Stiles would do when they were younger. It was endearing to hear Harry talk about a good friend of his.

 

Things quiet down when they reached the residential area. The two are filled with excited and nervous jitters as they pull into the curb just outside a house. It was a regular house as one would find in generic Californian suburb. A family sized house with white fences and decorative plants all around. Harry turned off the engine of the Range Rover and stepped out of the car and before Louis could even so much as open his car door, Harry was out already and opening it for him. It's one of the many mysteries of Harry Styles. Although clumsy and giraffe-like at times, his speed and strength were something Louis' questioned a lot. He always wondered how Harry could do these things while looking effortless.

 

Louis stepped out of the car, with Harry offering his hand. They round the car and open the back to take their bags then head to the front door. The door opened when the two are only a few feet away, and out came a lanky, teenage boy.

 

"Harry!" The boy squealed, wrapping his arms around Harry. The first thing Louis noticed about the boy are the scattered moles on his body, accompanied with deep brown eyes that he noticed when they blink open after the teen pulls away from Harry. A big, bright, warm grin graced the teens face and Louis is suddenly reminded of Liam. It's probably the hair and eyes, he reckoned.

 

"Stiles! It's been a long time!" Harry replied. When they untangle from their hug, Stiles looks at Louis, suddenly noticing his presence. Harry, noticing Stiles' look, introduced them.

 

"Oh, uh, Stiles, this is my boyfriend, Louis." Harry said, slowly, watching Stiles' reaction.

 

Louis hated it when this happened. Not the introducing him as a boyfriend part; no, he loved that. It's the waiting for the person's reaction part. Harry and Louis both had always been wary of people's reaction when Harry introduced Louis as his boyfriend. Luckily, Stiles didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be more excited by the news.

 

"I knew it! Dad so owes me $20." Stiles proclaimed, laughing. He's suddenly reminded of Niall. Louis looked at Harry warily. Was Stiles going to be one of those fangirls (fanboys... like Niall)? He looked back at Louis reassuringly. Okay, so he’d just have to trust Harry. Stiles sensed the discomfort in Louis and smiled at him to reassure him as well.

 

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Stiles jumped in quickly. "It's just that my Dad said he wasn't sure and didn't want to offend you guys by outright saying it. Nothing for him to worry about now, though!" 

 

Well, that was a little relieving.

 

"Thanks... I'm Louis." He stated while offering his hand, still looking at Stiles attentively. Don't blame him, it's not like he knows Stiles personally, unlike Harry.

 

"Stiles. Not like Harry's surname 'Styles'. It's spelled with like, an 'i'." Stiles rambled, taking Louis' hand in his then shaking it.

 

"So I've heard." Louis replied, smiling. Stiles was worse than Harry in terms of socializing. He was obviously just as awkward (maybe even more so) and energetic but unlike Harry, he talked faster.

 

"So come in make yourselves at home! Dad's still at the station. It's almost seven, I'm pretty sure you guys are hungry so we'll just order pizza. You guys can get settled upstairs. Harry you know where the guest room is." Stiles said, leading them in the house. "I'll be in the living room if you guys need me."

 

The two climbed up the stairs, luggage in tow while Stiles headed into the living to grab his cell phone to order pizza. Harry lead them down the hall into a small room with a double bed. It's obvious that the Stilinski's expected them to share the bed. Louis decided to freshen up a bit in the connected ensuite bathroom while Harry took it upon himself to start unpacking.

 

"Hey Harry?" Louis called from in the bathroom. He fished out his toothbrush and a travel sized tube of toothpaste from their little hygiene kit and gets to brushing. 

 

"Yeah?" Harry asked while coming into the bathroom himself. He wrapped his arms around Louis and snuggled into him, cuddly and tired after a long day.

 

"Is Stiles always that hyper?"

 

"He has ADHD but I think he's still on adrenal." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Just wondering." It took a minute for Louis to spit out the foam and rinse. When he was done he continued speaking. "It's funny really. You two are like two sides of the same coin. Both awkward but one is hyper and then there's you."

 

Harry barked out a laugh. "And what about me?" He unwrapped himself from Louis and went back to their luggage to continue unpacking.

 

Louis grinned, tongue pressed to the back of his teeth and all. He followed Harry into the room and hugged him from behind. "You're more chilled is all I'm saying."

 

"Our mums used to say that. Claudia would always say Stiles would have a bad influence on me cause he would always drag me along with his crazy antics." Harry reminisced. "Was afraid I'd turn out as rowdy as him."

 

Louis snorted. "I could definitely see poor Harry being dragged."

 

"Heeeey." Harry complained, facing Louis.

 

"Don't worry, it's a good thing." He reassured. "I still love you, you adorable dork. Even when you get dragged into iffy situations. Kind of explains why you put up with me!"

 

They both laughed at the joke, it was quite a logical explanation and made it all the more funnier.

 

"Dinner's here!" Stiles shouted from somewhere downstairs, breaking them from their reverie. 

 

Harry shouted back a response. "We're coming!" He untangled himself from Louis, not after kissing him hard once, and walked with Louis downstairs, holding his hand. They pass the living area, not seeing Stiles there, and headed towards the kitchen. They're met with Stiles and a buff man talking to one another. Both of their attentions switched over to them, Louis smiled politely at them but faltered when he sees the man looking strangely at Harry. The natural hue in the man's eyes turn bright blue, his face changed into something animal-like and strangest of all, he was snarling at Harry. 

 

That's not normal, Louis thought. A growl ripped through the sudden silences and his heart jumped, scared and surprised. Stiles looked a bit at a loss, like Louis, trying to comprehend the situation, then focused on the buff man and Harry. When Stiles' gaze landed on Harry, his eyes widened just slightly, influencing Louis to look as well.

 

It's a primal, animalistic expression is what he was met with. Louis could hear a deep rumbling in Harry's throat, resembling a growl. His stance seemed offensive, as if he was ready to fight and he probably was. And his eyes, a stark brightness, much like the other man's. The only difference though, Harry's eyes were red.


	2. Oh Derek

If the silence of the room was scary and the tension unnerving, what came after was terrifying. A moment after their eyes changed, they jumped at each other. War broke out between the two men, shoving each other among other offensive actions. Several things ended up breaking, scaring Louis off. He retreated to the wall behind him, clutching the hem of his shirt in fear.

 

 _What is Harry doing?_  He thought frantically. He's never like this.

 

His eyes averted from the ground to whatever surface the man slammed Harry onto, in this case, a counter. Harry used most of his force to now try and pry the buff man off of him. He saw Stiles running towards the two and Louis immediately reacted. 

                  

"Stiles, what the hell?!" Louis exclaimed. Is he trying to kill himself?

 

"Derek!" Stiles shouted at the man. He ran up to Derek, and tried to push him away from Harry. Louis was glued on the spot, shock making him immobile. Stiles was tugging on the mans -Derek's- arm, miraculously pulling him away from Harry. Harry reassumes a feral stance, snarling at Derek before retreating slightly and stepping backwards towards Louis.

 

The more distance between them, the more the two seemed to go back to their senses. Derek got Stiles and pushed him behind him, like he was protecting him, shielding him. That action sent Louis some signals that their relationship probably wasn't platonic. Although, all he could focus on right then was the way Harry was acting. Although in a panicked state, he noticed that it was Harry's broad back that was obstructing most of his view. He was shielding Louis as well.

 

What's happening? What even happened? Did this happen before? If it did, why didn't Harry ever tell him about him? All these thoughts raced through his mind and almost completely blocked the rest of the world. He almost didn't realize Stiles was talking to Derek.

 

"Derek!" shouted Stiles, getting Derek's attention. He took Derek's face in his hands and stared into his eyes. "He's a friend, okay? He's not here to hurt me. I didn't know he was a werewolf until today."

 

And that caught Louis' attention. This had to be some practical joke right? Because as strange as it was, werewolves weren't real. They could both have just been acting but...  _Harry's a terrible actor_  and-

 

"Oh my god, Derek, you're bleeding!" Stiles gasped. Derek, still sort of in a animalistic haze, only grunted. Side eyeing Harry and Harry returned with a hard glare and a scowl. Louis' mind slowly starts working again after a minute. Stiles has started on the small cut on Derek's arm, nothing serious, just a scratch. He'd gotten a first aid kit from one of the cupboards and started patching Derek up. Louis' eyes wander Harry's body to check for any injuries he may also have gotten from the fight when the reality of the situation clicks and suddenly, Louis doesn't think they're joking.

 

"W-werewolf?" Louis asked, finally finding his voice but still stuttering. Harry snapped out of his haze over the sound of Louis' small and frightened voice. He turned to face Louis, who's shaking in shock and fear. Harry held his hand out but Louis was scooting over to the exit. Harry's hurt eyes followed him as Louis starts trudging away from him. He can feel his heart aching more when Louis inches further away from Harry.

 

"Louis," Harry started calmly. "P-please, I can explain."

 

But before Harry could continue, Louis was running out and up the stairs with Harry hot on his trail. 

 

"Louis, wait!" Louis quickly dashed up the stairs and into their room, slamming the door shut before leaning all of his weight onto it. He slid down to the ground and buried his face in his hands, feeling the door shake behind him. His hand flew to the lock and promptly locked it. He heard Harry shouting from the other side, begging him to open the door and let him in but Louis was lost in his own thoughts, trying to find a logical explanation.

 

 _What the fuck,_  he thought. His boyfriend, that he met through X Factor, that was in the same internationally famous band as he was, that he has been dating for about five years, that he thought was normal fucking human being... was a fucking werewolf. Not only that, his boyfriend of five years didn't think that this information was important enough to tell him. 

 

 _Or maybe you weren't important enough to tell,_  Louis' mind interjected. No, that couldn't be. They love each other, with all their hearts, right? Because, it's the sensible thing to do. Common sense really, to tell the love of your life everything. Louis felt more than a little betrayed. How dare Harry not tell him? Didn't he love him enough to trust him with that secret?

 

"-so just please, Louis. Please let me in so I can explain." Harry's muffled voice said, from outside the room. He didn't quite listen to whatever Harry was babbling on about but it didn't really matter right now. What really did matter right now? If Harry couldn't trust Louis, what gave Louis reason to trust him?

 

"You don't need me open the door!" Louis snapped suddenly, he almost surprised himself at how much poison his words contained. "All you gotta do is turn into a fucking wolf and break down the god damn door!"

 

The words left a bitter taste in his mouth and Louis swallowed it down. He curled up and could feel angry tears prickling in his eyes. He was so mad, and hurt, and betrayed, and why would Harry do this to him?

 

He heard Harry's soft voice through the door and instead of relaxing to it, he tensed up more. "That isn't how it works Lou, but I can break down the door. I won't though. I don't want to scare you more than I already. C'mon, please? Just please open this door and I'll explain to you what happened, what's going on and... what I am."

 

Louis just remained still until he heard the sound of boots shuffling. He heard a light scuff and then the door pushed him forward just a bit. Harry must've sat down, he thought.

 

"I'm not leaving until you open this door, Lou. I know you want answers and you and I both know that I'm the only one who can give them to you." He hated when Harry was right. As much as he wanted answers, Louis was just so fucking stubborn. It would kill the both of them with every passing minute.

 

"I love you, Louis. I'm so sorry for not telling you." Louis heard after a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I'm so sorry for scaring you away-"

 

"Harry, I'm not afraid of you." Louis mumbled. They fall silent again. Louis didn't know why he said that, he was sort of afraid.

 

"Then why did you lock yourself in our room?" Harry said, coming back after another moment, puzzled. 

 

Louis stood from the floor and turned around. Then, after breathing in and out deeply, he unlocked the door and looked into Harry's, once again, deep green eyes.

 

"I'm confused and hurt." He blurted out, his eyes feeling wet. Tears didn't quite threaten to flow but he's emotional enough to get his vision blurry. Louis backed away and shuffled to the bed, curling up once again. Harry came in and closed the door behind him. He sat beside Louis. Louis then feels Harry's hand rubbing his upper back, soothingly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Louis questioned.

 

Harry sighed deeply. His hand traveled over to Louis' waist, then he wrapped an arm around Louis. He pulls him closer to him and whispered, "I don't- I just didn't... I couldn't find the right time and-"

 

"Don't you trust me?" Louis asked in a small voice.

 

"Sweetheart." Harry cooed. "I've always trusted you. I was just scared, I guess, of what would happen between us. I didn't want to lose you just because of something this outrageous thing that is a part of me. I didn't want you to hate this part of me -"

 

Louis grabbed Harry's hand in his and held on tight.

 

"My mum and Gemma actually told me that if you didn't accept who, or well, what I was, that you didn't deserve me." That hurt. He'd never for a second doubt his love for Harry. "But do you wanna know what I think? I think it's me that doesn't deserve you. I think that almost all the time. I mean, how could some freak of human nature have someone as beautiful, kind, loving and gorgeous as you?"

 

Louis was crying now and he held on tighter to Harry, because why won't he get the message? Louis would never let him go.

 

"I understand if you wanna leave me now because of this." It's when Harry started unwrapping himself from him that Louis reacted

 

"I don't care whether you can turn into a werewolf!" Louis said wildly. "I don't care you are a mutation of the human species. I don't care about any of it. I accept it! I'll accept it as long as you're still my Harry."

 

  Harry was crying too now and they both look rather silly. Tears rolling down red cheeks and small hiccups floating into the air, limbs tangled with one another but no fucks were given because this mattered. They mattered.

 

"But why did you run away? I thought you were hurt because of-"

 

"I was hurt because you didn't tell me."

 

"But wouldn't you still freak out over-"

 

"After what went on downstairs, wouldn't you expect me to be on some sort of emotional roller coaster already?" Louis asked. He was finding himself again, seeing Harry breaking apart in front of him sped up his mental and emotional stability. They both needed each other. "If it was under better circumstances I would have probably react better."

 

"Would you really?" Harry asked timidly. Louis scooped him up in his arms, big spooning his little spoon (for now at least).

 

"I'd love you any form. Werewolf, human... rabbit." Louis joked. A giggle escaped Harry, albeit it's a wet giggle and mixed with a small sob but it's nonetheless it's heaven's choir song for Louis and that's all that mattered. They enjoyed each other's embrace, calming down and feeling the adrenaline escape their bodies. Harry spoke again after a few moments.

 

"I'm sorry. I promise not to keep anything important from you again... unless of course I'm planning on proposing." He mumbled, and although he was tired, he had enough energy to joke. Louis was affronted.

 

"Don't you dare tell me when you're proposing. It fucking better be a great surprise." Louis was adamant, he refused to spoil one of the best days life can offer him. Harry laughed and snuggles closer to Louis, it was then Harry knew he was forgiven or at least tolerated (but he knows Louis won't hold a grudge on him forever).

 

Harry looked up at Louis and into his eyes, smiling. Louis was doing the same and looking down at Harry reminded him of the fondness they'd share whenever they stared at each other. It wasn't just silent communication, it's an affirmation of love.

 

"I love you darling." Harry whispered sweetly. He kissed Louis' lips and moves down to his neck, pecking the crook of it then snuggling into it once more.

 

"I love you too, Hazza." Louis sighed contently. Silence encompassed the two and it's not as scary anymore. It's actually comforting. They sat in their own little dreamland when Stiles knocked on their door. He peered inside with a guilty look on his face, his expression fading just a bit when he noticed that Harry and Louis are in an embrace. He can sense that everything is alright again.

 

"Uh, hey." He tried weakly, a small smile forming. "Um, if you two are okay and ready, pizza's still downstairs. I can heat it up for you guys."

 

Louis smiled kindly and murmured a thank you. Harry relieved the tension in his friend by thanking him as well. "Thanks Stiles. You're a great friend. I hope things aren't awkward between us and the other, uh, yeah, him."

 

Stiles laughed softly. "Don't worry, I've got Derek all sorted and like, not to rush you both but he's ready to meet you both, again. But, like no rush! You can come out whenever you're ready."

 

With that he left. The aura in the house is friendly again. Harry and Louis conversed lightly in the space of their room, Louis helping Harry come up with his apology to Derek and Louis briefly learning some new facts about Harry.

 

"You know, you being a werewolf is actually kind of hot." Louis winked suggestively at Harry. "Can your dick make a knot?"

 

Harry flushed, a deep pinkish red warmed his face. He groaned. "Darling, you're reading too much alpha, beta, omega fanfiction."

 

"Ha! I knew there was a reason why you didn't like me reading that stuff!" Louis laughed. "And besides- it's hot! Especially the part when you fuck me senseless, knot me so fucking good, mate with me and make me yours." Louis whispered the last sentence to Harry's ears, sending shivers up and down Harry's spine. Harry was getting hard fast but Harry went back to his senses, they still need to talk to Derek downstairs.

 

"L-later." Harry says rather awkwardly. Louis smirks at the affect he has on Harry. Harry untangles himself away from Louis and stretches out all of his limbs. Harry catches Louis licking his lips, his eyes all over Harry's large body. For an alpha, Harry's pretty intimidated. He sits back down in front of Louis. "Lou, I'm serious. We can't fuck after terrible first impressions! We have to make it up to that guy and Stiles."

 

Louis pouts and crosses his arms. Still interested on the topic of werewolf dynamics, however, Louis just decides to ask about something else regarding it. "Well, since you don't want to fuck me senseless right now, you better explain to me this whole werewolf thing." Louis said, raising his eyebrows.

 

"You'll laugh... but okay, there is such a thing as alpha, beta and omega." Harry explained.

 

Louis cackles and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "That is brilliant."

 

"Oh hush you, let me finish." Harry places his finger on top of Louis' mouth, signaling him to keep quiet. "Because to answer your question, no, my dick can't make a knot." Louis frowned at that. He was so ready to be knotted. He says just that and receives a small flick to his nose.

 

"Ow!" Louis rubs his reddening nose. "Dick, that hurt."

 

Harry sticks his tongue out at him in retaliation. "Do you want me to explain alpha, beta, and omega dynamics or what?"

 

Louis quirks an eyebrow and sighs. "Fine, continue."

 

"Thank you. So anyway, each have their own ways of identifying one another. Unlike the fanfiction you've read, height and build don't really play a role into identifying ones gender. An alpha has red eyes and he's obviously the leader of the pack. They're the only ones who can turn people into werewolves. A beta is like follower of the alpha and has either gold or blue eyes, which is most of the werewolf population. An omega is a lone wolf, they have no pack. Their eyes can either be gold or blue." Harry drones on. Trying to recall more information that Louis may want to know because for once in Louis' life, he actually looks pretty interested in learning something. Harry continues with some random facts when Louis holds up his hand, mocking a student at school. Harry rolls his eyes fondly. "Yes Louis?"

 

"Are you born a certain gender?"

 

“Well, I'm the alpha of the family since my uncle died. I don't know how the power went to me though.” Harry explains. "Anyway, continuing on. You're eyes will only turn blue when you kill an innocent. Most werewolves are stronger than normal people. They can also smell and see better. They can also smell what you're feeling and they heal faster."

 

Louis raises his hand up once more and Harry giggles, annoyed yet endeared. "Yeeessss Louis?"

 

"So... big bad Alpha Styles can smell every time I feel horny?" Louis concluded.

 

"Is that all you caught in that whole explanation?” Falling back onto the bed with exasperation, wary of Louis' selective hearing.

 

"Kinda?” Louis mutters, shrugging then bursting into a fit of laughter. “I'm kidding. So Anne and Gemma are also werewolves?”

 

Harry sighed. His boyfriend. Seriously. “Yeah, they're betas.”  Harry paused for a second, like he was listening to something. “Let's go downstairs. I can hear Derek and Stiles talking about us.”

 

"You can hear them? You're creepy Styles.” Bumping his shoulder to Harry's. “But really, Anne and Gemma? Seriously? I hope you're not shitting me.”

 

Louis heaves his alpha (hehehehe, his alpha)  and crawls off the bed. Harry stands up and stretches again. Harry's bruises healed after all the talking, Louis noticed. They walks out of the room hand-in-hand with Louis, much the hour before.

 

They make their way to the kitchen and when they reach there, Derek and Stiles are sitting across each other, hands intertwined in the middle of the table. Derek senses their presence, standing up and turns around to face the two while Stiles does the same.

 

“I am sorry about my behavior awhile ago.” Derek stonily said. His appearance is somewhat the same as his personality: hard, cold and strong. Although, his eyes prove differently. It was soft and asking for forgiveness, walls down leaving him almost vulnerable in Harry's and Louis' presence.

 

"Apology accepted. I didn't know there was a pack in this territory. Ever since the Hales died, there wasn't any news about a pack nearby. If I knew I would have asked.” Harry replied sincerely. "I'm sorry if I cut you back there."

 

If Louis saw the flash of distress and sadness that replaced what was in Derek's eyes for a second, well no one would know. He'd just wonder right now, what Harry said that may have triggered something in Derek. Derek goes back to being stone cold, however, huffing in response to Harry's apology.

 

"Anyway...” Stiles interrupted. “Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?”

 

"Why didn't you ever tell me you knew about werewolves?” Harry said cheekily. Stiles squints his eyes and Harry does as well, playfully and mocking.

 

"Touché." Stiles concludes. "Anyway let's eat! It's been an hour and we can all leave it in the past right?"

 

The other boys nod in agreement, Louis and Stiles more enthusiastically than the other two. Louis remembers about their missing guest and goes to mention it but Stiles beats him to it.

 

"Dad said he couldn't make it tonight. Sends his apologies and stuff, said he had to stay because it was something about people disappearing again.” Stiles rambled, sticking a few slices of pizza in the microwave for everyone. Derek and Harry sit opposite of each other on the table.

 

“Disappearing?” Louis asks in interest as he goes to take his seat next to Harry.

 

“Don't worry, I bet it's just a bunch of immature high schoolers sneaking out.” Stiles waves his hand in the air to represent disinterest.

 

"Stiles, you're one of those immature high schoolers.” Harry said mockingly. Derek steals a glare before returning his attention back to Stiles who is taking out the pizza and setting it on the table.

 

"Yeah well, when the hell did you get so smart and sassy?" Stiles replied. Louis giggles before biting into his first slice.


	3. Sleeping in the Dark

"That was a nice dinner." Harry said once Louis closed the door to their room.

 

Derek had already left, though Louis had a slight suspicion that he was going to take advantage of John not being there and sneak inside Stiles' room. Stiles was heading to his room when Louis and Harry close the door to theirs. The dinner was pleasant, no more awkwardness as far as Louis could tell. He and Stiles conversed lightly with Harry and Derek following their lead. They got on the topic of Beacon Hills and Stiles promised a day of strolling through the town tomorrow.

 

After they cleaned up and changed into their night clothes, Louis falls to the left side of the bed, opened the table lamp and looks at Harry, raising his eyebrows. Harry looks at him questioningly before switching off the light, leaving only the light of the bedside lamp and the moon outside.

 

"What's up, Lou?" Louis budges over a bit to let Harry have some room. The werewolf props himself on his elbows to look down at Louis.

 

Louis reaches up with his hand to trail Harry's chest, then he pulls his hand up to Harry's hair to play with some strands. "I think you promised me something?

 

"Oh really now?" Harry looked around, like he didn't know what Louis was talking about. "Now I wonder what..."

 

Harry pushes Louis' hand away from his hair then sits up. He shuffles over to Louis' legs and spreads them so he can fit in between. Louis spreads his legs wider to now invite Harry in. He bucks up to relieve his slowly fattening cock. Louis moans at the contact, the friction made feeling so delicious. He grinds upwards again and pants heavily.

 

"Harry." Louis groans sounding absolutely pornographic. "C'mon babe please."

 

"Shh..." Harry shushes Louis, planting a kiss on his plump pink lips. "Stiles is in the room beside us. You wouldn't want him to hear what we're doing now, do we?"

 

"Maybe I want him to hear." Louis replies into Harry's ear quietly. He goes to kiss the back of his ear and pant hotly to work Harry up. Harry grazes his teeth along Louis' shoulder and kisses the side of his neck.

 

"Well, I don't, 'cause you're mine." Harry kissed his mouth slowly and started grinding on Louis slower than he kissed him, which lead Louis to get even harder. Harry threads his hands through his hair and Louis just takes it. They make out for a moment when Harry pulls back. Before Louis can whine, Harry hauls Louis up and onto his lap. Louis snakes his arms around Harry's neck but they're quickly pulled off. Harry pushes Louis' arms up to take Louis' shirt off. Louis stands on his knees to pull his jeans down and then budges up to get them last his knees. He squirms to get to off his calves and then his feet leaving him with only boxers on. Louis goes for the waist band of his boxers but Harry's strong hands clasp onto his wrists. Harry shakes his head and Louis huffs, shakily releasing the elastic from his fingers, which of course, Harry was not pleased about.

 

"Fuck you." Harry smirks teasing him. They kiss some more while Harry was still fully clothed and Louis half naked. Louis clawed at Harry's t-shirt clad chest. Wanting Harry to help him get his release. Harry seemed to get half of the message and started palming Louis outside his boxers.

 

"Harry, mark me up please. Show everyone I'm yours." Louis begged. Louis always asked Harry that, every time they had a long break. Louis loved getting marked but right now, Harry looked reluctant. Now that the secret was out, there were possible dangers to discuss.

 

"Babe, listen. I can't really do that..." Louis pulls away, so incredibly annoyed at this point.

 

"Harry I swear to god-"

 

"I may lose lose control." He quickly interrupts. "If I bite too hard... You may turn into a werewolf." Harry admitted. No wonder Harry was always reluctant when marking Louis, but right now Louis couldn't give any less of a fuck.

 

"Harry, I don't care, I just, please." Louis grinds his ass down on Harry's crotch, gazing up to Harry with his blue eyes. "I trust you. As long as you're with me, I don't care and I trust you. So please."

 

Seeing Louis breathless and needy, takes Harry's own breath away. He nods and quietly mumbles an okay. He grazes his teeth over the nape of Louis' neck once more and softly bites at the skin. He sucks at a spot and digs his teeth in slightly some more. Louis' eyes shut close whenever Harry skims his teeth over his shoulder then snap back open when he feels a slight piercing feeling. Louis then feels something strange, a really off feeling. His eyes travel from dark chocolate curls to the window. There, in the sharp against the blackness of the night are bright orange eyes. Louis gasps and starts to pull away from Harry when something crashes through the window. The couple snap apart and Louis immediately retreats. Harry, alarmed by the possibility of a threat to their safety, instinctively transforms into his werewolf form.

 

Louis' eyes widen at the two foreign creatures in the room. The werewolf, his boyfriend, at the foot of the bed and a creature with unnerving orange eyes, wings and a tail that whipped around behind it. The most crazy feature of all, it had the body of a lion but the face of a human being. Louis was frightened and didn't dare to look more at the creature's' murderous expression. It most probably did want to kill him and Harry. The two creatures, Harry and the human-lion hybrid stood their stances for a second when the hybrid creature lunged at Harry and tried to swipe him with its tail. Harry avoided the attack but it snapped the foot of the bed. Louis screams in shock and surprise and curls into himself. Harry turns offensive and starts for the creature. Louis buries his face into a pillow he grabbed that was next to him, which was another pillow (which was utterly useless right now), and started whimpering.

 

The hybrid dodges most of Harry's lunges and attacks. It's tries to fight back but there was no use. It couldn't get Harry. So it tries for the thing the werewolf loves. The creature once again snaps its tail at Harry to distract him and then whips it around quickly to where Louis is on the bed.

 

Louis, unaware of his surroundings, only curls into himself more when loud footsteps come closer to their room. Stiles and Derek, both shirtless, dash into the room. Harry snarls at the intruders but focuses his attention back on the man-lion hybrid once he realizes the intruders are friendly. Derek pushes Stiles out of the room, shouting at him to get something from his room. Stiles comes back no less than a minute later with dust in his hands. He runs closer to the creature and throws the dust at it.

 

The man-lion hybrid cringes away from the dust and leaps through the damaged window, landing on the ground and retreating away into the night. Harry, now back in his human form, stands tall over the remains of the window. He glares at the darkness, daring the creature to return to this house before his attention snaps over to the sound of Stiles gasping.

 

"Louis! Oh my god!" Stiles exclaims. Harry whips around and dodges the broken glass on the floor and makes his way to Louis. Everyone is looking at the shaken up man in shock and in worry.

 

At the sound of Stiles' alarmed tone, Louis unfurls himself from the safety of his pillow. He looks at everyone in the room. "What? Of course not! What the hell is going on?"

 

Harry asked frantically. "Are you okay?"

 

"No! What the fuck was that thing!" Louis shouts. He goes to stand up but is stopped by both Derek and Harry. "Let me go!"

 

"What the hell Louis? You're hurt! Why the fuck are you trying to-"

 

"What do you mean I'm hurt?"

 

"Louis, you're leg!" Harry points at the large open wound dripping blood onto the already ruined bed. Louis eyes the gush of blood, he twitches suddenly and goes to yelp in pain but-

 

"I can't move my leg." Louis states breathlessly.

 

"What?!" Harry pushes Derek aside and brings Louis into his arms, cocooning his body. Harry looked at Stiles an desperation, asking with his eyes for answers. Stiles moves tentatively towards Louis' legs and examines it for anything unusual in the wound.

 

"From the looks of it, I'm guessing it had the same venom the kanima had. I think it just paralyzed Louis temporarily but just in case, I'll call some friends about this. Stay with Louis." Stiles said, hurrying out the room.


	4. Research Time!

It was probably an hour or two later, when the night has matured for sure, that Louis still can't move, much less feel, his legs. It was getting irritating and kind of alarming. He also really needed to pee and he felt pretty embarrassed to ask Harry to carry him to the bathroom.

 

Stiles' friends said they would come over as quick as they could after Stiles explained the situation. They would bring a book called Bestiary, which is a book that had a lot of information about monsters and supernatural creatures. Louis was told that once they know what their dealing with, then they can plan what to do with the creature. Based on how both Stiles and Derek are dealing with the recent events, it seems like they've done this before. The only thing different is that Harry and Louis are involved. Stiles is kind of stressing now, because apparently one of his friends is a big fan of One Direction.

 

"How would Allison react though? What if she'll be totally out of her game because Harry's here?" Stiles babbled to the other boys. "I probably should have warned her about it but I know she'd be suspicious but now that I didn't tell her she'll freak!"

 

As Stiles was pacing around the center of the living room, Louis and Harry were seated on the couch. They're currently in the living room, where they were going to meet Stiles friends. Harry had to carry Louis down, which Louis pouted about ("Harry, I'm not an invalid." "Well, you currently are."), and place him on the couch.

 

"Allison will understand. She's not unreasonable." Derek says, exasperated. Stiles quiets down after a moment and settles down next to Derek. He bounces his knee impatiently, wishing his friends would come sooner. Louis, remembering something, turns to Stiles.

 

"Stiles, what was that powdery thing you threw at the monster?" Louis asked tiredly while his head was on top of Harry's lap.  It was almost two in the morning and Louis hasn't had his daily dose of sex and sleep. Stupid monster for interrupting his night. The scene replayed in his head, he hadn't stopped thinking about the incident because he just doesn't understand. Why him? Why them? Harry could sense Louis' distress, making himself feel the gnawing concern and anxiety in his stomach. He kept asking Louis if he was okay, vying for an answer to ease his own worry.

 

"Its, uh, mountain ash. It blocks and exhibits control over supernatural creatures. Another friend of mine showed me how to use it." Stiles explained. 

 

"Can you teach me?" Louis asked quietly. He doesn't like feeling helpless, especially when he could have done something. "I just... Could you please?"

 

"How about tomorrow?" Stiles looked at Louis understandingly. He knows about the struggles of having a superhuman boyfriend, he feels now that it's his obligation to teach Louis. Before Louis can reply, there was a knock on the door. Stiles shot up and quickly shuffled to the front door. A small group of six people walk through, mumbling quiet hellos to Stiles. None but one girl who had brown hair stopped in her tracks when they entered the living room. The girl's eyes widen when she noticed Louis and Harry's presence.

 

"Stiles, why is a Harry Styles and a half naked Louis Tomlinson sitting on your couch?" The girl questioned. So she must be Allison, Louis thought.

 

"Long story, I just know them. I'll explain later. Anyway," Allison just stood there with a loss for words. The blonde girl behind her smirked and their red head friend raised an amused eyebrow. "This is my best friend, Scott. He's an alpha. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are his betas." Stiles said, motioning Harry to Scott. Scott went nearer to Harry and offered his hand, while Isaac, Erica and Boyd followed suit .

 

"I'm Harry." He said, faintly smiling, while shaking his hand. "I'm also an alpha... Just thought I'd let you know."

 

"And I'm Louis." Louis pointedly said, offering his hand up to the air while lying down. Scott oddly looks at his hand, awkwardly shaking it. They all took turns introducing themselves to one another, Allison practically shaking when she shook Harry's hand and told Harry she's a hunter (and only hunted bad supernatural's) while Lydia firmly shaked their hands, proclaiming she's a Banshee (a person who wails when a person is about to die). After introductions, they all settled themselves. Harry, Louis, Stiles and Derek on one couch. Lydia, Allison and Scott on the left side of them. Isaac, Erica and Boyd (the other three friends of Stiles) on the other side of the room

 

"Okay..." Lydia, the red head, immediately said after they all settled down, bringing out a Mac laptop and opening it. "Louis, from the description you gave Stiles, I think we know what we're up against."

 

"Your Bestiary is on a laptop?" Louis interrupted. Lydia pointedly looked at him like he was an idiot.

 

"It's the 21st century you know." Lydia sarcastically replied. Louis rolls his eyes right back because how the hell is he supposed to know about all this supernatural shit.

 

"Anyway, the thing we're up against is an Manticore." Allison concluded, getting right to business. She took the Mac from Lydia and started reading. "The name came from the Latin word _mantichora_ , which means 'man- eater'. It is similar to the Egyptian Sphinx. It has the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth, bat-like wings, and a trumpet-like voice. The tail is that of a dragon and it shoots venomous spines to either paralyze or kill its victims. It devours its prey whole and leaves no clothes, bones, or possessions of the prey behind.

 

                "Manticores only attack and eat other 'man-eaters', thus protecting others from creatures like itself. Although, throughout the centuries, individual manticores' purpose varies, thus just attacking 'man-eaters' for no other reason than the actions of 'eating a man' or those who have the reputation 'man-eater', rather than attacking and eating those who harm others." Allison concluded. Silence filled the room while everyone thought about what the Bestiary just said. It was Harry who broke the silence.

 

"It attacked us because we were gay?" Harry asked dubiously. So giving rim and blow job can get a person hunted by monsters. This is wonderful. Louis sputtered before bursting into laughter, laughing so hard that tears starting streaming down his face. All he can get out was "eating out" before he burst again in giggles. Harry looked at Louis like he was crazy. It seemed like the stress has hit Louis. "Louis?" Harry whined.

 

"What?" Louis asked in between fits of giggles. He will laugh at the face of fear when he can _goddamnit_. "It's funny."

 

Lydia looks at Allison with raised eyebrows and places her hand up like she was asking for money. Allison brought out her wallet from her pocket and gave her $20. Surprisingly, Scott, Isaac and Boyd also gave her $20.

 

"You see, I'm not stupid enough to bet against Lydia." Erica, the blonde, says smugly. Erica saw Harry, Louis, Stiles and Derek's confused faces. "They had a bet on whether or not Larry was real." Erica explained.

 

It seemed like everyone was betting on them. Although, Louis really thinks they shouldn't waste their money on simple matters like his love life (even though their love is worth everything).

 

"So how do we kill it?" Harry, wanting to moving on from the topic of his love life, asked Lydia.

 

"According to myth, you need to stab it inside its mouth with a knife containing mountain ash inside of it." Lydia explains, while putting her money inside her wallet.

 

"So what's the plan then?" Harry asked Stiles.

 

"We'll have to wait it out. Erica, Boyd and Isaac will be on the lookout in the woods while Scott, Allison and Lydia will stay with us. I'll start making knives with mountain ash inside." Stiles planned. He stands up to go to his room. Everyone looked at each other in confusion in regards to Stiles' abrupt departure and statement about knives. They ended up looking at Derek for answers.

 

"He has his ways." Derek responded mysteriously, following Stiles upstairs.

 

"Well, me and the boys better get going." Erica says, while motioning for Boyd and Isaac to follow. Harry looked at Louis' worried face and placed his hand on his cheek. "We'll be okay." he said to him. He softly kissed his lips, ignoring the three other people in the room that started conversing amongst each other.

 


	5. The Hale House

When the night called for everyone (or more specifically, Louis) to turn in, Louis quietly asked Stiles where he and Harry'll sleep now. Harry scooped Louis up in his arms while Stiles lead them to Stiles' own room. Louis remembered being settled down on Stiles' bed and Harry kissing his forehead before leaving the room. The feeling in his toes crept up on him before he fell and asleep.

 

At some point in his sleep, he was abruptly startled awake. He spent a few good seconds panicking on the inside when he realized he was bound by something to someone. Louis frantically looked around the room and found, across from him, were two men in similar predicaments. His frantic movements spurred something behind him awake.

 

"Whaaaaa-?" He heard a voice slur.

 

"Stiles?" Louis said in a whisper shout. He nudged Stiles hard using his back. Stiles' eyes jolted awake and realized his surroundings.

 

"Oh, your awake." Stiles said. "Now don't freak out."

 

Louis gaped. Why the fuck wasn't he freaking out? He thought.

 

"I'm kind of used to being kidnapped because of this whole supernatural thing." Stiles said, in response to Louis' silent question.

 

"Kidnapped!" Louis retorted, trying to break away the ropes he was tied in. "How did that happen, I just feel asl-"

 

"You're Louis Tomlinson. I'm Mason." One of the guys who was tied up beside them astoundingly stated. Louis quickly faced the guy. Last time he saw, this guy was asleep, but that detail didn't matter right now.

 

"If you don't mind, I'm freaking out." Louis exclaimed. Did he not currently care about his fame right now, thank you. Unfortunately, it seems like Stiles did not care about his freak out.

 

"Louis, shut up." Stiles commanded. "Mason, this might seem insulting but it is very important and relevant question. Are you in anyway sleeping with a male man, interested in being romantically involved with the same gender as you  or, in other words, gay?" Mason looked at Stiles like he grew two extra heads. But, nonetheless, he answered.

 

"Yeah...? The person who's tied behind me's my boyfriend." He replied confusingly, probably wondering why his sexuality is relevant. In any other circumstance, it might not be relevant, but right now, his sexuality just confirmed their suspicion; the manticore's attacking gay people. While their suspicions are now verified, they still have the problem of being held hostage.

 

"So yeah, we know now it picks on males who like dick, now can we go back to the problem on hand, which is that we're tied with ropes that prevents us from escaping." Louis said blatantly. To be honest, Louis is very confused on how he got here, but he knows he'll get his answered after he gets out of the situation alive and back with Harry.

 

That when the three of them heard footsteps, but Louis was sure it wasn't man. Fear struck him and he just wants this day to end.

 

"I don't have my knife right now." Stiles whispers to Louis, sounding scared too.

 

The manticore came in, its orange eyes ablaze, carrying an unconscious man with its mouth, but not biting it. "Danny." Stiles said worriedly, which means Stiles know this man. It dropped Danny to the floor, in the middle of Louis and Stiles and the couple, one of which was unconscious. It seemed like they didn't have time to discuss how the couple and Danny ended up in this house, nor how they'll get away because suddenly there were ropes floating and tying all five of them together.

 

"What the fuck." Mason said.

 

Once all five of them were tied together, the manticore came near them. Its face ended near Louis' and all Louis can think about is that if he ever survived this, he doesn't give a damn about what Modest! says, he's going to come out with Harry because life is too short and precious for bullshit.

 

He could see that Stiles was trying to think of a way to get out but it doesn't seem like he had a plan yet. Mason's boyfriend apparently just woke up and Mason was try to comfort him. At least they were beside each other. Danny, the friend of Stiles, seems like he was still asleep. Well, if they die, at least Danny'll die peacefully.

 

The manticore opened its mouth, revealing its sharp teeth. Louis though it was going to bite his head off but it ended up biting the rope in between him and Stiles. It started dragging them outside the house, in the dark night while the moon was bright in the sky, making them go through the moist soil. The last time Louis remembered, it was dawn, but it seemed like he was knocked out long enough that it has already passed twilight.

 

“Louis,” Stiles started off, while being dragged by a beast. “If we get through this, we should really do double dates.”

 

“Yes,  I think that would be a brilliant idea. Though, I don't think I'm up to a foursome with you two.” Louis replied cheekily. This was what Louis was good at; making inappropriate comments in times of life and death. Then the manticore dragged them a little rougher than before, Stiles giving a yelp and Louis giving a wince. He really thinks that his knees are bruised and bloody.

 

Louis really didn't understand what was up with this monster. If it can magically make rope float and tie them together, why can't it make them float to where ever their going?

 

“Ya know, you can be a little more gentle in dragging us.” Louis retorted.

 

“Sacrifices like you people don't deserve good treatment.” The manticore grumbled with its deep and mystic voice.

 

Holy fuck. _Holy fuck_. It can talk.

 

"Sacrifices?" Stiles said with wide eyes in a scared and shaky voice. "Of course. Damn that nemeton."

 

Nemeton? Where has he heard about this before? He can vaguely remember Niall talking about Celtic stories that involves sacred trees called Nemeton, which has magical abilities like strength in exchange for sacrifices. Fuck. Louis doesn't doubt for a minute that that story is true.

 

Louis is literally going to die in the hands of a homophobic monster who'll sacrifice five gay guys for power. This really reminds Louis of republicans in the U.S. Though, it's quite ironic. There's a person (or in this case, a monster) who cares more about himself and his own glory than others. Where has he heard that before?

 

_(*cough* Modest! *cough*)_

 

They were near a clearing now, which was surrounded by the dark forest of Beacon Hills. The manticore's eyes was still glowing orange, bright in the midst of the darkness. In the middle of the clearing, there was what used to be a big tree, which seemed to be the place the manticore was dragging them to. The tree seemed to be cut horizontally near its roots, but Louis can somehow feel the power vibrating off of it, which lead him to the conclusion that this is the nemeton.

 

Louis was struggling out of his ropes with all his will now, all five of them and the manticore going nearer and nearer to the nemeton (, which Stiles, Manson and his boyfriend seem to also be  doing). Although, it seemed like the harder Louis struggled, the bonds would go tighter. Louis, giving up, just closed his eyes, wishing for the best (but expecting the worst). After a few more steps by the manticore, it stopped. Louis then opened his eyes and saw that they were right on top of the nemeton. The manticore then dropped them on it with a thud, after which it gracefully went down from the nemeton.

 

Danny still seems to be passed out but right now, Louis was panicking, wanting to get out of here safe, while Stiles Mason and his boyfriend was doing the same. The manticore was now bowing towards the nemeton and them, like the sacrifice was about to start.

 

Then there was a loud howl. Louis raised his head up from where he was and saw that, at the end of the clearing, in the woods, there were red eyes.

 

He knows, then, that Harry was there to get him back.


	6. Sweetheart

 

Louis watches from where he's bound as Scott's pack and Harry sprint towards to the clearing. The manticore growled at the approaching group and charged at them. Scott and his pack launched themselves at the monster while Harry and Derek sidestepped around the action. Much to their relief, the two alpha's towards the captives to release them. As soon as Harry and Derek reached the bound group, they cut the rope with their claws hurriedly.

 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Harry asked worriedly as he pulled Louis into his arms.

 

"Yeah,” Louis said back, relived that Harry was here. Harry planted a quick peck on Louis' lips before helping him up and climbing off the nemeton.

 

Louis looked at the others and saw Derek and Stiles engrossed in their own little world. Now Louis was sure they were definitely in a relationship (Maybe? Jeez he feels like a Larry shipper). Mason and his boyfriend were in the same situation. Danny still asleep, resting on the ground.

 

"I'm going to help them,” Harry says, regaining Louis' attention. He's already jogging backwards towards Boyd, Isaac and Erica with Derek pacing after him. “Stay here okay?”

 

Louis nodded and watched Harry leaping to the fight with Derek. Harry will be alright, he has to be. Isaac and Erica seemed to be hurt on the floor, Scott and Boyd somehow managing the beast. When Derek and Harry joined the fight, Boyd rushed to Erica and Isaac checking them out.

 

There were now some arrows going to the manticore. Louis looked in the direction of where they were coming from and saw Allison and Lydia strutting towards the manticore. Once they were near enough, Lydia threw a bomb of sorts at the monster. A burst of flames immediately exploded before the flames died instantly.

 

Harry brought out a knife when the monsters roared at Lydia. Seeing that as an opportunity as the manticore had its mouth open, Harry lunged at the beast. The monster was quicker however, it swiftly turned and swiped at Harry. Harry fell flat on his back, Louis' wide eyes watching as Harry's body landed harshly.

 

Louis screamed out and sprinted towards Harry, ignoring Stiles' shouts and pleas to stay away. He couldn't give a damn though, because it was as soon as he closed in on Harry that he did notice the wound on Harry's stomach.

 

Louis fell to his knees in shock, he could feel tears prickling his eyes as his hands hovered over Harry's viciously bleeding wounds. It was in the corner of his eye did he see a large figure moving towards the both of them. And in those next few moments all Louis could comprehend was panic. It was as if the world was fast forwarding and slowing down at the same time as he frantically grabbed the mountain ash infused knife. He scrambled back as the beast pounced. With the mouth caught in a roar, Louis pushed the knife into the beasts cavity and effectively stabbing the beast before he felt a familiar sting in his neck then he saw darkness.

 

***

 

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?” He heard a voice ask.

 

"He will." Another voice answer. "At one point all the venom in his system will leave his body and it will heal itself." There was silence before the voice continued. "I should get going, it's getting late.”

 

Louis' heavy eyelids lifted, exposing blinding lights. He immediately shut them and silently groaned.

 

"Okay, bye Dr. Deaton. Thanks for the help.” A third voice said. His mind was clearing at this point. He was pretty sure that was Stiles just then. He faintly hears some shuffling and footsteps then a door opening then shutting.

 

"Hey Harry, Derek and I will just go up to bed if that's okay.” Stiles said quietly.

 

Oh, so that was Harry earlier?

 

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight.” He heard from beside him.

 

Louis wanted to open his eyes really badly. He wanted to see Harry, see if he was alright. He forced heavy eyelids to lift, lights blinding him once more but he persisted. Soon his vision adjusted to the lighting and his eyelids didn't feel as heavy anymore. He realized he was in an familiar room and he quickly assumed it was the guest room in the Stilinski's home. The room he and Harry had settled in the first night they were here. The wall that the monster broke had been miraculously fixed. Louis pondered on its quick renovation but decided against questioning it because it made his head hurt.

 

He looked beside him and saw that Harry was sitting on the chair placed beside the bed, in which Louis was in the middle of. Louis figured it must've actually taken him a lot longer to become more conscious as Harry was snoring softly.

 

"Harry.” Louis said croakily. Louis cleared his throat and coughed a little bit then spoke again with more effort into the volume of his voice. "Harry."

 

Harry's eyes snap open and land on Louis. Harry slides off his chair and climbs onto Louis. He brings Louis' face into his massive hand and kisses him frantically.

 

"You’re awake.” Harry laughed happily. Louis smiled on his own and nodded. Harry gasps excitedly.

 

"And you can move!” Harry exclaimed happily, moving back to sit on the edge of the bed next to Louis.

 

“And why wouldn't I be able to?” Louis giggled, sitting up now that Harry was off of him.

 

“You were paralyzed neck down when the manticore stung you.” Harry explained. He reached for Louis hand, entwining their fingers together. His smile sadden just a tiny bit but was quickly replaced with joy once again. "But oh my god, you're perfectly fine!"

 

“I don't remember most of what happened actually. I just remembered waking up in a burned down house and then you were there and then you weren't." Louis paused, squeezing their hands together. "It was all so fast but at the same time it was slow motion because next thing I knew I was running towards the thing."

 

"It came here again when we were asleep,” Harry started. “And it took you and Stiles. We tried fighting it but it took us by surprise. We didn't think it would come back. We tried finding you but we couldn't find your scents. We were trying to find clues on where you could be so. Allison and I looked over the Bestiary and saw that manticores made sacrifices. We knew then that you were probably going to be at some kind of scared place. Luckily, they said there was a nemeton nearby. I actually remember Niall talking about it in that camping trip we hand and I just knew that you were going to be there.

 

"Stiles' had knives ready but there were only two of them since it was such short notice. We decided that me and Scott were going to have it. I didn't realize how hard it was to stab the thing in its mouth, though. When I got knocked down and I saw you running, I was so scared. Louis why would you think to do that?" Harry exclaimed. Louis looked down to his lap. Harry squeezed Louis' hand again before continuing.

 

"I thought you were going to get hurt. But then you killed the monster, I was so proud of you!” Harry laughs bitterly. “But then I saw the Manticores tail swipe you and then I felt the guilt all over again. I picked myself up as best as I could to get to you."

 

Harry paused when he felt drops of tears fall land on the back of his hand. His eyes travel up to see Louis' eyes glistening with tears, his lower lip wobbling and struggling to keep in sobs. Harry feels his own tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Stiles had to call a supernatural specialist in the area, Dr. Deaton, and he had to inject so many things in you. I was so scared that they wouldn't work because he just kept injecting medicine after medicine into your body and I thought that it was because he was trying to save you. I thought you were gonna die because of all the stuff he put into you. But now you here and awake and I can just finally say to you how much I fucking love you. I love you so much Louis. I love you so, so much."

 

Louis' sobbing by the time Harry finishes explaining his story, he brings his hand up to hold Harry's face. He feels tears cascade down Harry's own cheeks and he pulls him in for a kiss.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Louis cries. Harry holds both of Louis' hands in his and silently cries along with his boyfriend. They fall asleep, cheeks stained and eyes puffy and red but together in each other's arms. They wouldn't want it any other way.


	7. Goodbye

After two weeks, Louis and Harry's stay in Beacon Hills passed by in like a blur. The day after the incident, Stiles ended up doing what he promised to Louis, which was teaching him how to use mountain ash.

 

“What do you mean I just have to believe? What kind of bullshit Peter Pan type thing is this?” Louis rolled his eyes. The two of them were in Stiles' backyard where Louis had been throwing ashes into the air for the past thirty minutes. No result satisfied the both of them and Louis was, understandably, frustrated. Now, don't get him wrong, Louis was happy that Stiles was teaching how to protect himself and Harry but you'd think he'd get more thorough instructions instead of to 'just believe'.

 

“Well, that's what I do.” Stiles said. “The power of believing is important in using mountain ash. If you can't imagine and believe that it will happen, then how will it happen?”

 

Louis signed and closed his eyes. He breathes in the dewy smell of the grass and feels the breeze go by. He thinks about Harry, how he wants to keep him safe, how he wants to be close to him, how he wants Harry to just be intertwined with him. He tries to imagine a world without Harry and he just can't. And with that thought, he throws the mountain ash that was in his hands and opens his eyes.

 

“Of all the things you could have done, you did this.” Stiles said unamused.

 

"Well, at least it worked." Louis exasperated. Louis and Stiles was currently tied up from head to toe by ropes. Harry and Derek would have to use their claws just to free them from the ropes.

 

***

 

They were at the dinner table for dinner (for once). Stiles' dad had finally managed to get a night off. It was quite a surprise for everyone when he opened the door earlier that evening. The Sheriff was greeted with warm welcomes and a long hug from Harry.

 

Speaking of Harry, one could only imagine the great expression of surprise on Stiles' dads face when he found out that Harry was a werewolf. They were all catching up on the dinner table currently. Louis and Harry enjoying their time with the Sheriff the entirety of the dinner. They've also managed to fill him in about the last few days' events, taking Sheriff by surprise again. As fate would have it, the kidnappings he was investigating made connections to the manticore.

 

"Just goes to show you that you never really know what happens in this town." John sighs. Lifting his soda to his mouth. “I really didn't think that their common denominator was that they were gay. Like, I thought it was weird that Mason and Liam just suddenly show up. Some wacky story saying that they were just having a date in the woods. As if that's believable, they were gone for 2 days. Also, that Danny just suddenly appearing in his bed not remembering a thing?”

 

“Well, we had to explain to Mason and his boyfriend that they can't tell anyone. They understand.” Stiles explained and looks around nervously, avoiding his dad's eyes.

 

“Stiles?” Eyes wide, Stiles averts his attention to the plate below him. He uses his fork to pick at his corn before scooping up a bunch and stuffing his mouth. "Son, is there something you'd like to say to me?"

 

The table was silent, Harry and Louis shuffle in their seats while Derek shoves his hands to his face. John's eyebrow raises at his son, expecting answers. Stiles glances up at his dad and points at his full mouth.

 

"Stiles..." John said warningly. Stiles gulps down the corn and sighs in defeated.

 

“Well," He starts tentatively. "You know how I mentioned only Mason, Liam, Danny and Louis were the only ones kidnapped?”

 

"Yes...?"

 

"I may or may not have been kidnapped as well?" Stiles sinked into his seat and quickly grabs his soda to take a drink. John sighs heavily and starts to rub his temples.

 

"Son, I seriously thought you'd know how to handle yourself better." John said. Stiles stopped sipping his soda, confusion creeping up on him. "I mean, I am your-"

 

"Wait?" Stiles interrupted. "You're not mad?"

 

"Mad? No! I'm just disappointed that you can't-"

 

"No! I mean about me... being gay." John looks at his son with an eyebrow raised once again, then a soft smile starts on his face. He reaches out for Stiles' shoulder and squeezes it affectionately.

 

"And you're still my son. It's just a part of you. Why would I be mad?" Stiles looks at his father lovingly. They both share wide smiles and start to laugh. Soon, the other join in and the elephant in the room was long forgotten. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me son?"

 

Stiles, more comfortable with sharing more of his life now, just shrugged. "I also may or may not be dating someone." He said vaguely.

 

When Stiles catches his father's face again, he's met with a smug grin.

 

"What?" Stiles asked incredulously.

 

"I may have been skeptical of your sexuality but, I definitely knew that your relationship with Hale was more than just friendly." He cackled. The others joined in while Stiles sits in his seat, beet red.

 

"You still owe me twenty bucks!" Stiles retaliated, without any malice because his smile and giggles gave him away. John looked across the table where Harry and Louis are sat. Harry and Louis looked at him and each other before understanding what Stiles meant. John exhaled and took out his wallet, took out a twenty dollar bill and passed it to Stiles.

 

“I knew betting against you was a bad idea.” He said, and the whole table burst out in laughter once again.

 

When they were done eating, Derek and Louis offered to clean the plates, which allowed Harry, Stiles, and John time to catch up more on a personal level. Harry kissed Louis as a thank you and although it lead to the awkward silence between him and Derek, he really wanted Harry to have some time with Stiles and John. Louis hasn't really spent time and actually talked to Derek, neither alone or with the others. So, really this must've been inevitable. Louis decides to spark up some conversation just to lighten up the mood.

 

“Hey Derek, uhm," Louis started. Derek's attention moved from the plate he was drying to Louis who is now leaning against the counter. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Harry when I wasn’t there.”

 

He can hear Harry, Stiles, and his dad talking in the background while the TV was playing in the living room.

 

“You're welcome.” Derek said, giving a small strained smile to him. Louis nodded and went back to washing the dishes.

 

Derek really needs to work on his social skills, Louis thought . He doesn't really see what Stiles sees in him but who was he to judge. Love was love, it is what it is. He hopes one day, however, that he'll be better friends with Stiles and Derek.

 

***

 

On the day that they were set to leave Beacon Hills, the whole morning was spent with Stiles and Derek. Sometime later in the morning, Scott, his pack and the others came to say goodbye. They all hung out for hours until it was just past twelve thirty. Everyone had already left by then and the residence was just occupied by just Stiles, his father and _HarryandLouis_. The couple were just coming down the stairs with their luggage,  when Stiles popped up with a sack in his hands. When the two made it down the landing, Stiles took Louis' hand and placed the sack in it.

 

"Because you never know in this world." Stiles chuckled. Louis smiled back at him, knowing exactly what was in the bag. John came down from upstairs with one of Harry's bags.

 

"Almost forgot this one boys." Harry took the bag from John's hands and slung it around his shoulders. John puts his hands on his hips and sighs. "Well, this isn't the last I'll hear from you guys now will it?"

 

The couple laughed and shook their heads. "I'm sure we'll be back in no time. Aside from being kidnapped by a monster and almost being sacrificed, I actually kinda liked it here." Louis said sincerely.

 

“Thank you for having us.” Harry said to him. He fiddled with the strap of the bag on his shoulders and started tapping his foot. Louis shakes his head and smiles a little bitter sweetly. Knowing Harry, he'll probably just drag on the conversation so they could stay a little longer. He also knew that Harry knows that they can't stay and that they have to get going for their tour rehearsals in L.A. "We really do hope we can meet again sometime."

 

"Maybe we can get you guys to attend the concert?” Louis offered.

 

Stiles laughed and pulled the both of them into a final hug. “We'll take you up on that offer.”

 

***

 

Louis looks out the window and at the thick forestry around them. A sense of déjà vu encompasses him but instead of the anxiety of the unknown, Louis now knows exactly what's out there  and exactly what they're capable of. The car moves along the trees and the town soon begun to dissipate. Before he knew it, they're at the highway.

 

“That was quite a visit, huh?” Louis said to Harry as they pull into the highway.

 

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Harry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [edslover](edslover.tumblr.com) so if you wanna talk just send a message. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
